daisy_brownfandomcom-20200215-history
Artistic video
Plot Daisy decides she wants to make a video of herself drawing. She shows a picture that she drew of a snowman made up of the word "BRR." Then she draws a pot with ogre ears and a sunflower. While she is drawing, Alan is screaming, and Daisy yells at him to be quiet several times. Then she tries to draw a princess, but before she can start, Alan scoots over with paper in his mouth. She takes the paper and see that Alan has drawn her. This shocks Daisy, and then the video is cut, showing only the drawings on the floor while Daisy and Alan are off screen. Daisy is yelling at Alan, asking him he knows what she looks like. Alan only laughs and cackles at her. Daisy screams more at Alan. She asks him if he can see, and his laughter continues. The video is then cut back to Daisy being in shot, holding Alan. She has now accepted that Alan is not as blind as we thought he was. She says "he's growing more intelligent and more p...powerful...that he's growing more intelligent and more mature all the time." She realizes the mistake of calling him powerful, and she is scared by the thought that Alan will be able to attack her even more. She hangs up Alan's drawings in the corner of other drawings from the previous drawing video. Subplot Here we have Daisy trying to calm Alan by telling him a story: * Don't cry Alan. Don't be scared. * Dad would want us to be brave and take care of ourselves. * I don't know where he is. * But I know he loves us. * Here, I'll tell you a story. * Once upon a time * There was a beautiful queen who lived on the moon, * And she was in love with the queen of the stars. * So the queen of the moon cut off her hair, and wove it into a rope ladder * So the star queen could climb over and they could talk. * But stars are made of fire, so the Star Queen burned the ladder when she grabbed it. * The moon queen managed to pull Star Queen closer, but they still couldn't hear each other. '' * ''And the hair ladder fell down to Earth. '' * ''But the Star Queen thought of something. She wrote a message on a star and * tossed it to the Moon Queen! * That's how they communicate! by tossing stars back and forth. * That's where shooting stars are. And the ladder is somewhere on Earth. * Maybe we could find the ladder. I bet it could bring us to space. * Sshhhh. It's okay. '' * ''We'll see Dad again. I promise. Important Notes * In a past video, we read in the hidden captions a conversation between Daisy and her father. He was reading through her Question Box and answering the questions. The first question had been Daisy asking if there was life on other planets, to which her father answered that she probably knew more about that than he did. This indicates that Daisy loved space as a young girl and continued to like space into the present. She drew a picture of a woman that she named Space Lady and her story has two space queens. Another question she had asked in the Question Box was about marrying another girl. Her father disapproved of the question and said that she could not. Daisy, however, is open to the idea of being in love with another girl, as expressed on Twitter. * There is a returning theme of hair in the series. She finds hair in the attic, Alan pulls out her hair, the Moon Queen uses her hair as a rope, and there is hair found in the basement. Description January 18, 2018 I found outt somethin abour alan. he can see. this is fine i hope the snow menlts soon.Category:Plot